Millianna
|kanji=ミリアーナ |rōmaji=''Miriāna'' |alias= |race= Human |gender= Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Brown |hair= Brown |blood type= |affiliation= Mermaid Heel |mark location= Lower Left Back |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team=Team Mermaid Heel |previous team=Team Jellal |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mermaid Heel Guild |status= Active |relatives= |magic=Nekōsoku Tube |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 75 |anime debut= Episode 33 |japanese voice=Fujii Yukiyo |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Millianna (ミリアーナ Miriāna) is one of Erza Scarlet's childhood friends from their slaving days at the Tower of Heaven, having additionally worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is currently a Mage of the all-female guild, Mermaid Heel. Appearance Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance; she possesses cat-like eyes, nose, and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. After 7 years, Millianna has since arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She retains her cat-like appearance, still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a hooded cape, long striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small shorts with a belt and boots. She has a tail attached to her shorts. She seems to have no upper attire revealing her bikini top uncovered. Her Mermaid Heel tattoo is placed on her back, on the left mid-section.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33, Omakes Personality Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 17 and refuses to see them harmed in any way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 6 She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one, to meowing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 17 Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 13 However, after her reappearance after 7 years she plans to seek revenge on Jellal for making her help build the Tower of Heaven. Her hatred is the only reason that she joined Mermaid Heel. History Millianna was among of the children who were taken from their homes and forced to build the R-System, aka the Tower of Heaven. It was there that she made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Shô and Simon, and together they weathered the cruel "motivation methods" of their captors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 19-20 One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 17-22 Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 10-20 But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Millianna and her friends to stay and finish the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 14-17 After eight years, the tower was finished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 18-20 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Millianna first appears at the casino where Team Natsu is currently vacationing, where she ambushes Lucy, tying her with her rope and having it tighten around Lucy every few seconds. She then regroups with the others as they kidnap Erza (and Happy) and together they set off to the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 10-20 Later, when Natsu's group invades the tower, she fights against Natsu alongside Wally in her room. At first, she is unwilling to attack him since he is wearing a cat mask, but after Wally convinces her that Natsu is the enemy, they double team him and manage to gain the advantage. Happy saves Natsu before Wally can kill the Dragon Slayer, however, and his presence causes Millianna to hamper Wally's attacks. A final cuteness attack by Natsu distracts her enough to loosen her rope around him, and this allows Natsu to knock both of them out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 6-15 Later, at the insistence of Simon, she and Wally carry Lucy and Juvia out, then along with Shô, Happy and Gray, they leave the island just as the Etherion comes crashing down on the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 10 The group can do nothing but watch from afar as a series of tumultuous events unfold, not the least being Natsu and Jellal's destructive battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 13 Afterwards, Millianna reconciles with Erza and apologizes for her actions, all while mourning Simon's demise. Erza invites the group to join Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 14-17 but while they consider it at first, they stow away the night they're supposed to head back, still feeling ashamed of what they've done. Erza finds out but doesn't stop them, and allows them to go. However, this is not before giving her friends a grand sendoff with fireworks as a way of showing that they'll always be friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 2-17 Fighting Festival arc Millianna along with Shô and Wally watches Erza's dance on Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Grand Magic Games arc Millianna is one of the five team members representing Mermaid Heel in the Grand Magic Games, though she enters under a cape to hide her identity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 She is seen wishing Kagura good luck before her match with Yukino. After Yukino mentions betting their lives in their match, Millianna is a little worried about whether Kagura will be okay. Though when the fight starts, Kagura easily gets an advantage and she says that the moment Kagura draws her sword will be cataclysmic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 5-15 After the second day ends she decides to reveal herself to Erza and they immediately hug once seeing each other again after so long. Later they sit and have a chat. She mentions that Kagura is strong and how there is a chance that she may be stronger than Erza if she ever gets serious. She then reveals the reason behind the name of Kagura's sword and the real reason she decided to join Mermaid Heel. She says that like Kagura, she hates Jellal due to him making her a slave and his killing of Simon, stating that it is unforgivable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 5-7, 17-20 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Kagura allows Millianna to represent Mermaid Heel for the day's event. Erza competes too, and Millianna tells her to not lose. The event, Pandemonium, consists on defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress, which Millianna associates to a counting game. However, the event is finished by Erza alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 After Erza has been awarded 10 points, it is announced that the rest of the contestants will be ranked by "MPF". As Mato states that the order will be based upon the order they got in the Pandemonium, Millianna moves forward and attacks the MPF machine with Kitten Blast, gaining 365 as her score. Being the first, the judges say they don't know if it is good or not because they have nothing to compare it to, but Lahar states that a score such as Millianna's would give her place as a squad captain in the Rune Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 12-13 Millianna's score stays in first place, beating Nobarly, Hibiki and Obra. By the end, she comes in 5th place, earning her guild 3 points in this portion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 16 As the third day's battle portion starts, Millianna is chosen to fight against Team Quatro Puppy's Semmes, defeating him easily with her Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 8 As the third day's battles come to an end, Millianna walks around Domus Flau with her teammates. She, alongside Risley, calls for help when Kagura falls to the ground. Millianna sees Jellal and feels the urge to attack him. However, before she can do anything, Kagura grabs her hand and tells her that she is fine now. Millianna tries to explain that Jellal is located a few steps away from them. Kagura informs her that she is well aware of his presence. Before they leave, Millianna questions why is Jellal staying in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 5-7 Later that day, Millianna looks out the window whilst thinking about what happened earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 18 After the fourth day's Naval Battle event, Millianna learns that her team will be facing off against Team Lamia Scale for the day's Tag Battle, and watches alongside Kagura as the new Team Fairy Tail, a combination of the A and B teams, steps out to compete as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 15 During the battle portions of the fourth day, Millianna and Kagura face off against Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki of Team Lamia Scale. As the battle time passes 30 minutes, the match is declared a draw and both teams are awarded 5 points. Millianna asks Kagura if she is OK, to which the answer is affirmative. Upon being told that had the battle been to the death, she'd have died, Millianna vows to get stronger, upon Kagura's words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 13-14 Upon Natsu Dragneel being declared the winner in his battle against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Team Sabertooth, Millianna stands alongside Kagura watching as the announcements for the fifth and final day are made.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 As the final day of the Grand Magic Games begins, the teams and their current positions are announced by the three announcers as the viewers cheer and welcome them. Standing in third place, Millianna enters the Domus Flau with her teammates, ready to compete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-12 As the announcers explain the rules, Millianna listens with the rest of her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 Upon the start of the games, the teams go their separate ways and encounter members of other teams. Millianna soon encounters Rocker of Team Quatro Puppy and earns her team 1 point by defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 15 At one point during the event, Millianna is captured by Minerva and trapped in a bubble-like formation due to the latter's Magic. She is eventually presented before Erza and Kagura as a hostage. While trapped inside, Millianna's Magical Energy is slowly being absorbed causing her to struggle with pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 20-21 Still trapped by Minerva, Millianna is then taken away from the battle after Minerva forced Kagura and Erza to battle each other before herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 7-12 Magic and Abilities Nekōsoku Tube (ネ拘束チューブ Nekōsoku Chūbu): Millianna's only ability shown is her capability of conjuring a Magical rope called the Nekōsoku Tube, which she flings at her targets, effectively restraining them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 10 The Nekōsoku Tube constricts or stretches on command, and, most importantly, can prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 2-3 *'Kitten Blast' (キトゥンブラスト Kitoun Burasuto): Millianna unleashes a blast of Nekōsoku Tube in a spiral motion with great magical power. The blast was powerful enough to score 365 on the Magic Power Finder, a level that, according to Official Lahar, is sufficient to become a squad captain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 7 Relationships Trivia *In the anime, it seems that Wally has a crush on her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Mermaid Heel Members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves